The Cave of Two Lovers
by dcgirl91
Summary: During their Avalon journey Goliath, Elisa, Angela, and Bronx find themselves in China where they meet new gargoyles who are escorting a family through the mountain pass home of the legendary cave of two lovers. As the gang ventures through the caves they become separated. While separated Elisa and Goliath learn that maybe there is more to the legend than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea for the story came from the episode of The cave of two lovers from avatar the last Airbender. This is a loose adaptation of that episode with the gargoyles. Hope you enjoy and fill free to comment :)**

Elisa sighed deeply as she stared into the endless water in front of her. It had been a month since Goliath, Angela, Bronx and herself started their Avalon journey and though Elisa wishes she was back home, their journey is an exciting to say the least. She never thought in a million years she would visit places like Canada, Scotland, Prague, England and of course Paris. She smiled just thinking about Paris. After all it was the romantic city in the world and she and Goliath did share a nice moment together while talking to Macbeth about finding love. Her smile grew a little bigger remembering that moment.

 _Flashback…_

 _Goliath and Angela entered the study hall that belonged to Macbeth after their confrontation with Thailog on the roof of his home. As they walked inside they saw Demona on the ground unconscious well Elisa just finished explaining how she had to kill Demona temporally in order to stop them from killing themselves for good. Since the only way for either of them to die was to kill one other and not by other memes._

" _You should be thanking her, Macbeth. Elisa saved your live." Goliath said_

" _A sad, endless existences" Macbeth slowly began to walk towards the fireplace, "I'm doomed to face…alone."_

 _Goliath and Elisa walked up to his as Angela stayed behind, "You may have been a victim of Demona's treachery and deceit." He walked up to Macbeth and placed his talon on his shoulder, "But in a way she has done you a favor. At least now you know you are capable of love. The kind if love that makes life worth wild. Search for that love, Macbeth." He then turned his head towards Elisa for the last part, "She's out there." He smiled when he said that. Elisa couldn't help but smile and blush when he said that._

 _End of Flashback..._

Though their time in Paris was short, it was still one of the happiest moments that happened in this journey. 'Just wished we stayed there a little longer. It would've been nice to see the city with Goliath.' Elisa moved her gaze from the water to Goliath. He was focused on stirring the boat to wherever it was leading us too next. Goliath, sensing someone was looking at him, moved his gaze towards whoever it was. His eyes locked with hers. Elisa smiled and blushed a bit when she met his gaze. Goliath too blushes and quickly moved his eyes away from the beauty that was his Elisa. His feelings towards her have changed but he wasn't ready to admit it just yet. Though he had an inkling that she felt the same he still was to afraid and hesitant. So when he saw Elisa looking at him with so much love behind her beautiful brown eyes all he could do is look away, nervously. When Goliath turned his gaze away from her, Elisa sighed as she continued to gaze at the water.

Angela witnessed the small interaction between the two and shook her head, smirking at them. 'Oh those two why can't they tell each other how they feel. It's very obvious that they love each other.' Ever since she met them on Avalon Angela noticed how close her father and Elisa were. How much they worried about each other and how protective they were. As they traveled more she saw something that she hopes one day to find, true love. Angela could see it in their eyes. The love that holds no bounds. Though Goliath and Elisa may believe impossible for them to be together, Angela had faith in them. 'If only they could open their eyes and see what's in front of them.' As Angela petted the top of Bronx's head she looked at the vase body of water and noticed that the fog was letting up. Not only that but she spotted something in the distance.

"Hey look over there, I see something." Angela said as she pointed. Goliath and Elisa looked at the direction she was pointing to. Sure enough they were getting closer to their next destination. As they got closer the vase open water they've been on change into a river, a yellow-muddy looking river.

Angela looked closely at the water, "What's wrong with the water? It looks so yellow and dirty."

"I'm not quite sure my daughter but maybe Avalon send us here to find out." Goliath said.

Elisa shook her head, "I don't think so Big Guy. I've seen pictures of this river before. Something tells me that this river is supposed to be like this."

"Where have you seen this Elisa?" Angela asked.

She shrugged her shoulder, "Not sure. I think it's best for us to find a place to come ashore."

"Agreed. We might have a better idea as to where we are once we find shore." The gang traveled down the river some more before finding a spot to come ashore. Once the boat hit land everyone hopped out of the boat. They looked around to see if they could find any clue as to where they were. The area was surrounded by mountains and small cliffs but it's beautiful none the less, especially with the night starry sky.

"This place looks beautiful but it doesn't give us any clue as to where we are." Angela said. Just then Elisa heard a faint sound in the distance.

"Do you guys here that?" Elisa said. Goliath and Angela listened closely to the sound.

"Yes, it sounds like music." Goliath said. They looked around, trying to find where the music is coming from. But something else caught Angela's eye.

"Hey look there's smoke coming from the other side of that cliff."

"And that's where the sound of the music is coming from too." Elisa said. Bronx started barking and quickly ran towards the smoke.

"Bronx wait…Come on we need to follow him." They quickly ran after Bronx. The closer and closer they got to the area the louder and louder the music was. As they finally reached the area they noticed that the smoke was coming from a camp fire but that wasn't what really caught their eye. What really caught their eye was who was surrounded by the camp fire. They hid themselves behind a small ridge, not wanting to scare those who are present in front of them.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Angela said still staring at the sight in front of them. Elisa and Goliath nodded their heads, not knowing what to say. Right in front of them was two gargoyles a male and a female. Not only were there two gargoyles but humans as well. They were sitting around the fire singing songs and having a good time.

"Wow" Elisa said with a smile. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This is something that she only wished for. Humans and gargoyles getting along and not be afraid of one another. Bronx got excited and ran towards the campers who were enjoying the song the gargoyle were singing.

"Don't fall in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broken, broken hearted…" But he stopped singing when he heard the sound on barking coming towards them. Bronx ran up to the male gargoyle and licked his face.

"Ni hao, my little dog friend. Where did you come from?" The male gargoyle said as he patted Bronx.

"He came with us." Goliath said as he, Elisa and Angela walked up to them. The male and female gargoyle couldn't believe their eyes as well as the humans who were with them.

"As I live and breathe other gargoyles." The female gargoyles said as she walked up to them.

"I never thought I see the day." She said. She then bows to them in respect.

"Ni hao my friends. My name is Lily. Welcome to Qinghai."

"And I am Lei Wei, Lily's mate. Welcome to you all." He too bowed in respect.

Goliath bowed in return, "I'm Goliath, and this is Elisa and my daughter Angela. You have alright met Bronx." Bronx barked happily at them. When Elisa heard the language they spoke she quickly realized where they were.

"Now, I know where we are. We're in China." Elisa said.

"That's right my friend. You are in the western part of China." Lily said.

"And the river we were in must have been the Yellow river." Elisa said.

"Come join us won't you. We are just taking a short break from our journey." Lei Wei said. They all sat around the campfire as Lily introduced them to the humans they were with.

"This is the Fa family. Li, and his wife Ming, and their children Mei, and Jun. We are helping them get to Omashu." He said. The family of 4 happily waved at them.

"Why do you have to get to Omashu?" Angela asked.

Lily explained, "Because of the Yellow river. Each year the river rises up due to the erosions and causes the surrounding farm fields to flood."

"So every year my mate and I go to each of the farmland that are near the river and escort them to Omashu until the river level goes down." Lei Wei said.

"Yes, usually we take a pathway around the mountain but unfortunately the river is rising much more quickly than last year so we can't use the pathway we have before." Lily said.

"So how are you guys going to go around the mountain then?" Elisa asked.

Li answered this one, "Actually we aren't. We are going through the mountain instead." Elisa, Goliath and Angela gave him a confusing look.

"There is a secret passageway right through the mountain." Ming said.

"It belonged to the two lovers." Mei said.

"Two lovers?" Goliath said.

"That's right. The legend two lovers used these passageways in order to secretly meet each other." Lily said.

"Is this real or a legend?" Elisa said.

"Oh it's a real legend and it's as old as the Yellow river itself. There's even a song that goes with it." Lei Wei picked up his guitar and played a tune while Lily began to tell the tale of the Cave of Two Lovers….


	2. Chapter 2

_They met on top of a mountain that divided their villages._

 _The villages were enemies so they could not be together._

 _But their love was strong and they found a way._

 _The two lovers discovered a cave underneath the mountain that divided their two villages. Inside the cave lived a wise gargoyle that saw the love they had for each other. He also saw desperation of the situation they're in for they long to be together in peace. The gargoyle, gifted in the art of magic decided to pass the art down to them, hoping that they can use it to find a way to be together in peace. They became the first human sorcerers. They use their new found sorcery to create a labyrinth of tunnels throughout the mountain. The lovers used these tunnels to secretly meet. Since they were the only ones who knew how to get through the tunnels, anyone who tried to follow them will be trap forever in the labyrinth._

 _But one day the man didn't come. He died in the war between the two villages._

 _Devastated the woman unleashed a terrible display of her magical power, she could have destroyed them all._

 _But instead she declared the war over. Both villages help her build a new city where they can live together in peace._

 _The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love._

The guitar quietly played its last chords as Lily finished telling the story, "And that is the legend of the two lovers." Everyone clapped when she finished her story. Well all except Goliath, who had one arm around Elisa's waist. It was a beautiful tale of love, lost and peace. Elisa could relate to the legend very well. As she listened to the story, it reminded her of the relationship she and Goliath have. Though there's no war stopping them from being together there is something that's stopping them. She understood the hardship it was for them to be together but it was worth it. It was something she wanted with Goliath. She knew she wasn't the only one thinking it. Goliath too was thinking the same. During the telling of the story Goliath wrapped his arm around Elisa's waist and pulled her closer to him. Elisa was surprised by what he did but welcomed it none the less. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled in return. She then lends her head against his shoulder, waiting to be closer to him. Even now that the story is finished they held each other, not wanting to let go.

"Wow, what a romantic story. Wasn't it guys?" Angela said with a wide smile as she looks at both Elisa and her father as they were still holding each other closely.

"Hmm… yeah very romantic." Elisa said embarrassingly as she and Goliath pulled away from each other.

Goliath too was embarrassed, "Quite."

"Yes, it is one of my favorite legends to tell around the campfire." Lily said.

"And you always tell it with such compassion, my love." Lei Wei said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Not to mention the curse that goes with the legend." Jun said.

"Curse? What curse?" Goliath asked.

He explained, "The curse said that those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise you'll be trapped in there forever."

"And die." Mei added.

"Oh yeah and die." Jun said.

"Now, now children you know that the curses aren't real." Ming said.

Mei chuckled, "We know mother but it makes the story more fun."

"And a little creepy too." Jun said.

"Now then we must get going. We are not too far from the entrance to the cave." Lei Wei said. They all got up as Li put out the campfire. Lily then reached into her bag and took out a pair of torches.

"These torches will last us for about two hours. It will be just enough for us to get us through the cave." She then gave one to Elisa and kept the other one. She then lit up them both and they began to walk to the cave. As they walked towards the entrance of the cave they all heard a loud rumbling, roaring sound coming behind them.

"What was that?" Jun asked.

"I don't know son." Li said. They heard the rumbling sound again. But this time, it was louder and closer than before. Listening very careful Lei Wei tried to determine what the sound was. His eyes widen when he recognized the sound.

"It's water. The river must be rising more quickly then I realized." Suddenly giant waves of water rushed towards them.

"Run!" Goliath yelled. They all ran quickly inside the cave trying to escape the water. But the water was catching up to them. It hit the mouth of the entrance with such great force, causing the rocks inside to collapse. Everyone trying their best to avoid the falling rocks, but in doing so got separated in the process. While dodging every rock in sight, Goliath noticed a large rock about to fall on Elisa.

"Elisa watch out!" Goliath yelled. He quickly ran towards her and pushed her out of the way, landing on the ground. Goliath then put his body on top of Elisa's protecting her from the remaining falling debris. A few moments later the sound of falling debris finally stops. Slowly Goliath got up bringing Elisa up with him.

"Elisa, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Thanks Big Guy and thanks for saving me." She said with a smile. He smiled back. Elisa then picked up the torch and looked at the giant wall in front of them.

"Angela! Angela can you hear us!" Elisa yelled, hoping that she or anyone will answer back. Angela and the other slowly got up from the ground, making sure no other debris will fall on them. As they got up they saw a giant wall in front of them.

Lei Wei looked at everyone wanting to see if they were ok, "Is everyone alright? Lily?"

"I'm ok, my love. Li? Ming? Are you and the children alright?" She asked.

"Yes, yes we are all fine." Li said while holding Ming and the children, who were shaking because of what happened.

Lily then turned to the young gargoyle, "Angela, are you and Bronx ok?"

"Yes, we're fine." She said. She then looked around trying to find her father and Elisa.

"Where are father and Elisa?" Angela then heard Elisa's voice coming from the other side of the giant wall.

"Elisa! Father! I can hear you. Are you guys alright?!" She shouted.

Elisa and Goliath breathed a sigh of relief, hearing her voice, "Yeah we're fine. What about on your side? Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're good here. But we're stuck inside the cave though the entrance is completely blocked." She said.

"And there's no way we can dig our way out either." Elisa said.

"There's only one thing to do. We're going to have to find a way out ourselves." Goliath said, "Lei Wei, Lily do you think you'll be able to find your way out of the caves?"

"Yes, we should be able too." He said

"Alright, take the others and lead them out of the cave. Elisa and I will follow this tunnel and see where it leads." Goliath said.

"Goliath I should warn you these tunnels can be unpredictable. Tread cautiously." Lily said.

"We will." Goliath said. He then turned his attention to Elisa, "Elisa, are you ready?"

She nodded, "Yeah, let's go." And with that they walked deeper into the tunnels, not knowing what lies ahead or what they will discover in the tunnels…


	3. Chapter 3

Dark…cold…ominous that was the feeling everyone had being in the tunnel for so long. The torch could only illuminate so much. Lei Wei did his best to escort them through the tunnels. 'So far so good. The way we're going, the exit should be coming up soon.' He then looked at the others. Angela and the Fa family stayed close to each other, nervous about what lies ahead. The family looked scared and Angela had a worried look on her face. He and Lily didn't blame them looking scared and worried. Everything that happened was something unpredictable. They continued to walk and walk for what felt like hours. Lei Wei noticed how tired everyone was getting.

"Don't worry everyone the exit is not too far from here. Hang on just a little bit." He said wanting to give them some encouragement. It didn't help much since everyone was too tired to even think. Then Mei spotted something in the distance.

"Look, I see the tunnel exit!" Mei said with excitement.

"Come on, we're almost there." Li said. Everyone picked up their pace. Finally after walking in the endless tunnels they were outside. Everyone sighed of relief and collapsed to the ground. Angela sat next to Bronx and patted his head. She was very worried about her father and Elisa.

'I hope they're ok. What if they get lost and don't come out? I mean these tunnels are confusing as it is.' She shook her head, trying to dismiss the negative thoughts out of her head.

Lily noticed how quiet Angela has been since they got separated. She knew that she was worried about Elisa and her father.

Lily walked up to the worried gargoyle, "You shouldn't worry too much young Angela. Though these tunnels can be a bit crazy to say the least, I have a lot confidents in them." She then sat next to her, "You must have faith in them. I know I do."

Angela couldn't help but smile at her, "I do have faith in them. I know they will get out of those tunnels." She gave Lily a hug, "Thank you Lily…you helped me ease my worries."

Lily gladly accepted her hug, "You're very welcome, young one. And who knows they might become closer because of this."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I can see the love and care they have for each other. While telling the story, I could see how much it reflects their lives as well. Just like the curse says in order for them to find their way out is by trusting love but more importantly the love for each other."

"I see, well then I know they will find their way out. We just have to be patience though. Those two can be stubborn at times." They both laugh as they sat around and waited for Elisa and Goliath.

Meanwhile Goliath and Elisa continued to walk the endless tunnels. Every turn they made and every step they took Goliath and Elisa hopped that it will lead them to the exit. However that hopes began to fade away little by little. 'God there is no end to these tunnels, how are we ever going to get out of here?' She thought. She took a glance at Goliath. 'Well at least I have Goliath with me so it's not so bad.' She smiled at that. Goliath turned his head at the same time Elisa was smiling at him.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, curious as to why she was smiling about.

Elisa blushed, "Oh umm…nothing just thinking how great it will be to get out of here haha."

"Oh, I see. It will be nice to get out of this tunnel." He said with a smile. He then returned his gaze back to the tunnels ahead. Elisa, still blushing turned her gaze back at the tunnels.

As they continued to walk through the tunnels Elisa noticed something up ahead. It wasn't until they got closer that she got a better look. It was a wall with designs around what look like a giant round door.

"Goliath, look!" She said with excitement. She began to run towards the wall. Goliath followed suit.

"We've found the exit." He said. When they reached the giant door and push it with all the force they could muster. Slowly the door began to move. They pushed and pushed until finally it was out of the way. What they saw next, surprised them.

"This isn't the exit." Goliath said.

"No…it's a tomb." Elisa said. They noticed some stairs leading down to the tombs. They looked at each other and decided to go down and check it out. They reached the bottom of the stairs and were amazed by what they saw. There were two tombs closely next to each other. Each tomb had names carved on the tombstones. Elisa took the torch from Goliath to take a closer look at the tombstone. When she did she saw that the tombs were beautifully carvings of what Elisa determined were their story.

"This must be the burial ground of the two lovers from the legend." She said.

"What makes you think that?" Goliath asked.

"The names on the tombstones. One says Oma and the other says Shu. Those are the names of the two lovers."

Goliath looked closely at the tombstone and saw some writing in the stone, "But how do you know it says their names? It's written in Chinese."

Elisa smiles at the Big Guy, "I studied the language all throughout high school. It's one of those things you don't forget."

Goliath was amazed by this, "Incredible, you are full of surprises Elisa."

She just smirked at him. As they continued to look around they found a giant statue of the two lovers kissing. There was also writing underneath the statue.

Elisa translated the writing, "Love is brightest in the dark."

Goliath, though amazed by what they discovered, was getting considered about escaping the tunnels. "How are we going to find our way out of these tunnels?"

Elisa kept looking at the statue of the two lovers kissing. Even in the statue Elisa could see the love they have which give her an idea.

"I have a crazy idea." She said.

"What?"

She shook her head, "Nevermind, it's too crazy."

"Elisa, what is it? You can tell me." He said, giving her some encouragement.

She took a deep breath, "Well…I was thinking, the curse said we'll be trap in here forever if we don't trust in love right?" Goliath nodded and waited for her to continue.

"And here it says love is brightest in the dark and has a picture of them kissing."

Goliath wasn't sure where Elisa was going with this, "Elisa, what are you getting at?"

Elisa couldn't help but blush on what she was about to say, "Well…what if we kiss?"

Goliath was shocked at what she just said, "Us kissing?!"

She turned around, embarrassed at what she said to him, "I know, it was a crazy idea."

Goliath shocked disappeared and a smile appeared on his face, "Us, kissing."

Elisa chuckled nervously, "Haha us kissing. What was I thinking? Can you imagine that?"

Goliath too chuckled nervously, "Haha quite a crazy idea. I mean why would I want to kiss you." Goliath's face dropped when he said that. He didn't mean to come out the way it did.

Elisa couldn't believe what he just said, "Well, I didn't realize it was such a horrible option. Sorry I suggested it!"

Goliath could hear the angry in her voice so he tried to explain, "Elisa that's not what I meant. I mean if there was a choice between kissing you and dying."

"Argh!" Elisa was getting angry. 'I can't believe he just say that!' She thought.

Goliath tried reasoning with her, "I'm just saying I rather kiss you than die. It's a compliment."

"Well I'm not sure which I would rather do!" She angrily said. She pushed the torch into him as she walked away.

He watched as Elisa angrily walked away, heading back upstairs. "What is wrong with me?" He didn't mean to say what he said but it was too late to take it back. He followed Elisa back up the stairs with his head slightly down.

They continued to walk the endless tunnels quietly. Neither one of them said a word. What could they say to each other? Elisa wasn't as angry was she was earlier. After calming down a bit she began to understand what Goliath was saying. Well was trying to say anyways. 'Maybe I was too hard on the Big Guy. I mean I did throw him that curve ball with my idea. And I didn't give him too much time to process the idea.' She sighed knowing that she was wrong and she should apologies to him.

Goliath was only a few feet behind her. He too was thinking about what happened at the tombs. 'Poor Elisa, I didn't mean to say those things I said. Just the thought of kissing her made me loss my focus. If given the chance I would kiss her in a heartbeat. I just hope I didn't hurt her feelings...' Goliath's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the fire on the torch. It was getting low, too low. Any second now the torch will give out and they will be in the dark. If that happens then they were in big trouble. He picked up his pace he could be close to Elisa when the light faded.

Elisa could sense that Goliath was getting closer to her. She took a quick glance at him and noticed that the light was about to fade and soon. She slowed down a bit so she and Goliath could be close when the light fades. She eventually stopped walking altogether, so did Goliath.

"We're going to run out of light any second now aren't we?" She said more as a statement than a question.

Goliath nodded, "I believe so." They stood in front of each other looking at the light flickering away.

"Elisa, what are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" Elisa stepped closer to Goliath and gently placed her hand on top of his. Holding the torch together. Goliath knew what Elisa was thinking and stepped a bit closer to her as well. They looked into each other's eyes and began to lean forward. The closer they got the dimmer the light became. They were inches away as they closed their eyes leaning towards the kiss. The light dimed more and more. And then the light finally faded away as Elisa and Goliath lips were centimeters away. It was pitch black now but only for a few seconds. As soon as it was completely dark something amazing happened. Beautiful green color crystals lit up the tunnel's ceiling. They looked up and couldn't believe their eyes.

"They look like they are made of some sort of crystals. They must online light up in the dark." Goliath said still holding Elisa's hand.

"That's it. That's how the two lovers found each other. They must have created these crystals with their magic and placed them in the ceilings. They turned off their light and followed the crystals so they could find each other." She said. They looked at the direction as to where the crystals were headed.

"That must be the way out!" They hugged each other; happy to final found the exit but there was still one thing in Goliath's mind but didn't know how to say it.

"Elisa…hmm" He was about to say more but Elisa interrupted.

"Come on let's go." She said as she ran towards the exits. Goliath just shook it off and smiled as he followed her to the exit.

Outside the tunnels Angela was playing with Mei and Jun near the small river when she spotted two figures coming out of the tunnels.

"Elisa! Father!" She shouted as she and Bronx ran towards them.

"Thank goodness you're alright." She said as she engulfed them in a hug.

"Thanks we're glad you're ok too Angela. And you too Bronx." Elisa said. Bronx happily barked. Lei Wei and the others walked up to them happy to see them ok and unharmed.

"How were you able to find your way out?" Ming asked.

Elisa smiled, "Well just like the legend said we let love lead the way." Lily and Angela couldn't help but smile.

"I am glad to see you and Elisa are ok. But we must carry on. Dawn is approaching soon." Lei Wei said.

"You're right my love. We must be on our way." Lily said. Just then the skiff boat came floating down the river and landed ashore.

"I also believe it is time for us to depart ourselves. We still have a long journey ahead of us." Goliath said.

"You will be greatly missed my friends." Li said.

"We wish you all a safe journey." Mei said.

"Same with you guys." Elisa said. They bowed and wave good-bye to each other. As they were leaving Lei Wei decided to play a tune while singing a song that seemed fitting for the moment.

"Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart…" The song slowly faded away as they walked. As they heard the sing Goliath couldn't help but look at Elisa and when she saw him looking at her she blushed thinking about what happened in the cave. Angela looked at both her father and Elisa. She noticed that something was different between them. She smiled at them knowing that something happened in the cave, in a good way.

"Come everyone let's get going." Goliath said. They hopped on the skiff as Goliath pushed the boat into the water. He took hold of the pole and began to stir the boat to their next adventure.

The end.


End file.
